Lettres d'Amérique
by Jeff Patterson
Summary: Août 1767, Will et son frère Jack immigrent aux USA pour travailler chez un ami de leur famille, comme gérants des champs de tabac du riche homme.  Will conte à sa fiancée sa vie paisible par des lettres, mais un meurtre sauvage va venir semé la terreur.
1. Chapter 1

Samedi 11 Août 1767

Ma tendre Louise, j'ai la joie de t'annoncer que nous sommes enfin arrivés dans le comté de Mitchell.

Le voyage par la voix des mers fut long et très pénible, je ne te cache pas que j'ai été plusieurs fois malade sur le bateau, et un mousse nègre m'appelait même « L'homme de la campagne » avec sa grosse voix; je pense avoir remplie mon cotât de mal au crane pour tout une vie.

Dès notre arrivée à Savannah, un certain « Sir Alexandre » nous a accueillis au port et nous à fait monter dans sa calèche pour nous emmener directement à Camilla.

Il s'agissait en réalité du domestique de monsieur Gotfroi, un aimable homme qui nous a expliqué durant le voyage que Jack et moi serions les deux premiers responsables du champ de tabac, et qu'il disposait déjà d'une petite vingtaine de travailleurs nègre pour le cultiver.

Je n'ose te dire à quel point Jack est excité, à même pas 25 ans devenir un sous-directeur c'est tout de même quelque chose; même s'il ne sera le gérant que de la partie ouest du champ.

Je t'écris ces quelques lignes depuis la demeure de Monsieur Gotfroi.

Elle est gigantesque, sublime, il y baigne un douce chaleur parfumée, ici tout n'est que calme et volupté, et je suis heureux de savoir que nous allons y résider 3 jours durant avant d'aller nous installer dans la maison près du champ.

Tout à l'heure, Monsieur Gotfroi nous a expliqué qu'il avait déjà obtenu les droits pour pouvoir exploiter touts les champ allant du Camilla jusqu'à Grennwood, et qu'il ne tarderait pas à acheter aussi les terrains allant jusqu'à Union Hill et Newton; il a ajouté que à ce rythme là, la famille Gotfroi deviendrait l'une des plus grosses fortunes de la Georgie et nous avec.

J'aimerais que tu sois là avec nous Louise, les lits en baldaquins de la propriété de Monsieur Gotfroi paraisse beaucoup moins chaleureux sans toi.

J'espère que tout le monde va bien à Wooler, et que la boutique fonctionne, embrasse la tante Susy de ma part.

Ton bien aimé Will.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimanche 26 Août 1767

Ma tendre Louise, Monsieur Gotfroi nous a encore invité chez lui aujourd'hui, on pourrait presque penser qu'il s'ennui, chose inconcevable pour une personne de son rang.

Je reste constamment subjugué par tout ce qui constitue sa demeure, des délicieuses gourmandises servies avec le thé de 5 heures jusqu'aux somptueux jardins de senteurs de madame Gotfroi en passant par l'impressionnant nombre de domestiques et servants dans la villa.

Comparé à cela, la petite maisonnette en bois dans laquelle nous logeons moi et Jack, pourrait rentrer entièrement dans la salle de repas.

Après avoir prit le déjeuner avec Monsieur Gotfroi et sa famille, Ulrich le jeune fils de monsieur a insisté pour nous montrer sa chambre : il dispose d'une incroyable collection d'animaux marins et de crustacés en particulier.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de langoustes et de homards empaillés y était accrochés, étrange passion pour un garçon vivant en campagne, n'est ce pas !

Un des spécimens attira particulièrement mon attention, un petit crabe, très petit , aux couleurs vives.

En le regardant plus attentivement, j'avais remarqué que ces mandibules était en position grande ouverte et ses yeux d'un noir parfait paraissait pleins de malices; je restai troublé devant lui pendant plusieurs minutes, comme s'il me fixait du regard pour me transmettre un message.

Jack fut quand à lui beaucoup moins intéressé par ce qu'il nous a montré et restait toujours grincheux.

J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué que depuis qu'il était ici, il n'avait quasiment jamais le sourire aux lèvres, les seuls moments ou je l'ai aperçus joyeux était lorsqu'il regardait la fille de monsieur Gotfroi; chose qui d'ailleurs me gêna terriblement lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte.

J'ai hâte que tu viennes nous rejoindre, il ne me reste que 3 mois avant de te revoir, mais pour moi ce sont des décennies. Je t'aime.

Embrasse tout le monde de ma part.

Ton Will adoré.


	3. Chapter 3

Mardi 28 Août 1767

Ma chérie, je t'écris cette lettre pour te compter quelque chose qui s'est passé de vraiment étrange hier.

Il devait être 3 heures du matin lorsque nous avons entendu un hurlement qui a résonné dans toute la forêt, nous avons pensé que cela devait être un loup ou une bête et Jack et moi avons préféré fermez la porte à clés pour retourner dormir.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, quelqu'un s'est mis à marteler la porte de la maisonnette en poussant de cris et des bruits, j'ai alors ouvert la porte : un travailleur nègre, le petit Salem me regardait de ses yeux implorant et c'est mit à m'expliquer à toute vitesse qu'il y avait soi disant eut un meurtre et qu'il aurait vu un cadavre.

Ni une ni deux, Jack a sauté dans ses bottes avec une bougie et nous nous sommes rendu guidé par Salem à l'endroit décrit.

Après avoir traversé le champ de tabac et plusieurs bosquets, nous sommes arrivés à l'endroit indiqué.

En plein milieu de celui-ci, au plus sombre de la forêt, là ou arbres et ombres se confondaient et là où l'on croit être dans un rêve ou bien un cauchemar.

Salem sa faucille en main avançait prudemment dans l'air humide qui faisait comme un halo de lumière autour de la lampe de Jack.

Et dans la glaçante chaleur, Salem s'était exclamé subitement :- C'est là, je reconnais l'endroit.

Et Jack avait aussitôt rétorqué :- Mais mon bon ami, il n'y a rien ici.

-Je ne comprends pas, avait il fait suffoquant, le cadavre était juste là.

Nous nous étions mis à chercher dans touts les environs mais rien, absolument rien a part le roucoulement des hiboux et le grincement des arbres dans la nuit, Jack s'était impatienté et avait dit :-Salem, il serait peut être temps que vous nous expliquiez clairement ce que vous avez vu.

-Désolé, je ne sais pas trop, c'était loin, j'ai vu, une silhouette, un homme allongé par terre; sanguinolent et deux grandes lames dentelés était injecté dans son ventre.

Et puis, j'ai vu ça !

-Quoi « ça », l'avait je interloqué m'impatientant ?

-Comme un éclair, un cour instant, j'ai vu deux diamants vert scintiller dans la pénombre, puis ils ont disparus.

C'est alors, qu'à peine après avoir prononcé cette phrase, un étrange ronronnement se fit entendre, nous loin de nous, suivie de bruits de pas, quand soudain quelque chose à bougea dans un buisson devant nous.

Nous avions sans plus tarder engagé une fuite effréné pour revenir au champs.

Je ne me souviens plus exactement de ce qui s'était passé alors, a part que nous courrions à toute vitesse entre les arbres et que le bruits nous suivait.

Lorsque nous étions arrivé au champ, nous nous posâmes entre les plants de tabac pour respirer un peu, j'eus alors cette vision d'horreur : Jack voulant éponger sa transpiration, se passait la main sur le visage et la façon dont ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vu que ce qu'il y avait essuyé était du sang bien collant.

-Où se trouve Salem ! S'était il exclamé en me regardant.  
-Je... je ne sais pas. Cette réponse l'inquiéta autant que moi après un long échange de regard, nous reprîmes alors la course jusqu'à la maisonnette pour s'y cloitré en verrouillant la porte.


	4. Chapter 4

Mercredi 29 août 1767

Ma chère Louise, il se passe des choses très inquiétantes ici.

Le branlebas de combat à été levé, beaucoup de monde s'inquiète car en faisant nos recherches, nous avons conclu et annoncé à Monsieur Gotfroi et à touts ses travailleurs que Vance Palsen et Salem Mirote avaient été porté disparus et certainement assassinés.

Les travailleurs étaient terrorisés, n'osaient même pas s'approcher près de la lisière des bois et éprouvaient beaucoup de mal à continuer le travail.

Pendant que nous étions entrain de prendre le repas de midi à l'extérieur, Monsieur Gotfroi à fait quelque chose de tout à fait remarquable, il est venu en personne avec Sir Alexandre sur la terrasse où les travailleurs et nous mangions, et avec sa voix si calme et rassurante à prit la parole pour dire ces mots : « Messieurs, j'ai appris la mort de Salem et Vance, et j'en suis fortement attristé.

Je sais qu'ils étaient vos amis, et je les aimaient beaucoup; mais je suis navré de vous dire que vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre une journée de travail inefficace.

Salem et Vance, sont décédés soient à cause d'un sanglier soit à cause de criminels, mais dans les deux cas; nous allons organisés une battue cet après-midi pour aller traquer et tuer, ce qui a mis fin à l'existence de ces deux hommes. »

Sur ces paroles, il a tourné les talons et s'en est allé, laissant un silence de mort dans la grand réfectoire

J'espère que la battue se passera sans soucis et que nous retrouverons ce qui a tué les deux hommes.

Bien a toi ma chérie, je t'aime.


	5. Chapter 5

Mercredi 29 août 1767

Ma tendre, je t'écris cette lettre dans l'état le plus critique que tu puisse imaginer, laisse moi te conter ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui.

A peine après t'avoir écrie la précédente lettre, nous nous sommes lancés dans cette inquiétante traque au gibier, si toute foi il peut être considéré comme tel.

L'épaisse et sombre forêt de la nuit précédente me paraissait beaucoup moins étouffante en plein jour, et une bonne quinzaine d'homme avec nous.

Le grincement des arbres s'était transformé en brise paisible et les vieux hiboux avaient laissés place à quelques Durbec sauvages.

Le craquement anarchiques que produisait trente pieds sur le sol et les bruits métalliques de quelques faux mal aiguisées se mêlaient au sons de la forêt.

Mais dans tout cet infâme brouhaha, un son s'écartait des autres, comme un silence quelque part où il devrait y en avoir.

J'essaie ma chérie, de te retranscrire du mieux possible tout ce que j'ai vécu et ressentit aujourd'hui mais ces sensations étaient tellement étrange que même le plus grand des poètes y aurait éprouvé de la difficultés.

Nous avions marché durant à peu près une heure dans la forêt sans rien trouver, après un courte pose nous avions décidé de nous disperser pour mieux chercher, il est évident que Moi et Jack étions un groupe a part entière.

Jack n'avait alors cessé d'être surexcité, il pensait que la chose qui avait tué Vance et Salem n'était autre qu'un gros sanglier, et qu'il serait facile en plein jour de débusquer la bête et de l'abattre pour revenir en héros... tout cela pour impressionner Andrea la fille de Monsieur Gotfroi.

Il ne cessait de chercher dans les broussailles de traquer le moindre bruit, il s'évertuait à pourchasser un petit renard pensant que cela pouvait être la bête.

Quand soudain un cris retentit dans la forêt à nouveau, beaucoup plus long et fort que celui de la nuit dernière.

Nous nous sommes alors précipités vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit.

Et là, sous nos yeux muets d'horreur ainsi que de ceux d'une dizaine de travailleurs nègres, un homme ou plutôt ce qu'il en était dans un immonde filet de couleur noire, son corps était lacéré jusqu'aux os dont la plupart étaient coupés en laissant une coulée de sang s'en échapper.

La plupart des nègres poussait des jurons dans leur langue maternelle tandis que d'autres faisaient le signe de croix.

Nous étions tous comme figés devant cet atroce spectacle, Jack s'était approché de moi et m'avait dit :-Quel chose au monde, crois tu, serait capable de faire une pareille chose ?

-Je ne sais pas Franck, et à vrai dire, je ne préfère pas le savoir.

-Je sais que je ne t'ai pas souvent dit ça Will, mais j'ai très peur.

-Je te comprends, moi aussi.  
Et soudain, comme en pleine nuit, un faisceau de lumière tellement fort qu'il camoufla la lumière du jour traversa le groupe pour aller abattre un des travailleurs dans un bruits d'explosion.

S'en était alors suivie d'une multitude de cris et d'agitation, un second faisceau élimina trois hommes de plus.

J'ai alors saisit Jack par le bras, et l'ai entrainé plus profondément dans la forêt, nous entendions derrière nous des hurlements de douleurs et des cris, la bête devait être en trin de finir son travail.

Nous étions touts les deux, dans une forêt que nous ne connaissions pas, la nuit commençait à tomber; et nous ne savions pas quoi faire.

Le soleil lui même, de son aspect rougeâtre, nous mettait en garde, et nous conseillait de quitter cette forêt le plus rapidement possible.

-Will... Will mais qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ? M'a-t-il demandé, d'une voix emplie de larmes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jack, on va s'en sortir, je te le promets.

Et nous nous en sommes sortie ma tendre, je n'ose te raconter la demi heure d'angoisse pur que nous avons enduré à essayer de retrouver notre chemin dans les bois, avec cet assassin qui visiblement prenait un malin plaisir à nous regarder filer.

Mais nous y sommes arrivé, nous sommes retombé sur le champ de tabac et avons foncés directement vers le château de Monsieur Gotfroi.

Sous la pluie tiraillante de la nuit, devant sa grande porte, Sir Alexandre lui tenant son parapluie, nous lui avons tout expliqué, tout.

Et sa première réaction fut d'ouvrir grand la bouche pour nous dire : « Entrez ».


	6. Chapter 6

Jeudi 30 août 1767

Ma bien aimé, je souhaite qu'à compté de cette lettre, seul toi continu à les lire, car dans le cas contraire, ma famille pourrait s'inquiéter pour moi.

Laisse moi donc te narrer, ce qui a était dit cette nuit et ce qu'il m'arrive aujourd'hui, tandis que mes souvenirs sont encore frais.

Nous étions dans un la cuisine inférieur du la maison, posés sur la petite table en son centre.

Sirotant un bon whisky offert Monsieur Gotfroi qui ne cessait de paraître pensif devant moi, a reprit d'un ton assez confus : « Donc, si je vous suis bien William, vous êtes en trin de m'expliquer que touts les hommes que j'ai envoyé à la traque de la bête se sont fait exterminé sans distinction, et que seul vous et votre frère s'en sont sortie indemne ».

-Oui, ais je rétorqué, mais je ne suis sur de rien, tout est allé tellement vite.

La seule chose que je puisse vous garantir, c'est que ce n'est pas un animal, il s'est servi de filet et d'arme à feu pour tuer les nègres.

Il fit alors un long, très long soupir puis reprit :-Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai toujours pas saisit quelle type d'arme à feu, cette chose à utilisé contre vous ?

-Je ne saurais le définir correctement, c'était comme un un faisceau de lumière continu qui dura quelque seconde, tellement fort que jour semblait être nuit et que puissante explosion s'en suivait; créant un souffle aussi fort qu'un coup de canon.

-Incroyable, tout à fait incroyable, s'était il exclamé !

-Je crois monsieur, que ce ne peut être l'œuvre que d'un fol assassin, qui a dérobé quelque armes à l'armée coloniale.

-J'aimerais être de votre avis mon ami, mais que dites vous des lames dentelés et du filet de chasse.

Il y eut alors un léger silence qui me gêna terriblement puis il reprit :

-Je vais vous raconter une histoire que j'avais jusqu'à présent considéré comme sans importance.

Voyez vous, il y a à peu près six mois de cela, lorsque nous nous sommes installés ici; les gens racontaient des choses à propos de ce compté.

Des rumeurs circulaient sur le fait qu'il restait encore des indigènes sur la côte Est de ces terres, un groupe d'indigène qui refusait et s'opposait à la colonisation de manière parfois violente et parfois même criminel.

On raconte aussi que dans les alentours de cette forêt, quelques indiens sous évolué, auraient déjà tué plusieurs britanniques pour les dévorer.

Évidement, la quasi-totalité des indigènes ont été tués ou capturés dans cet endroit, mais il se pourrait fortement mon ami; que la fameuse « chose » dont nous avons à faire ne soit autre qu'un descendant de ces derniers indigènes.

Un simple sauvage assoiffé de sang, qui ne désire que de nous voir périr et permettre ainsi de venger ses ancêtres.

Cet homme, ou plutôt ce sauvage, ne lâchera donc jamais prise et à mon avis il sera prêt à perdre la vie pour emmener les notre.

Il s'était levée doucement pour aller ouvrir un tiroir d'un petit placard, tout en trifouillant il a continua :-Je n'avertirai en rien le gouverneur de la Georgie, ça ne ferait que créer des ennuis et de l'angoisse, sans même aborder le sujet des travailleurs exterminé.

-Je ne suis pas certain de vous suivre Monsieur Gotfroi.

-C'est pourtant bien simple mon ami, il referma le tiroir et posa sur le table deux objets : l'un était un vieux chiffons qui semblait contenir quelque chose d'assez gros et le second était une magnifique boîte en bois sculptée.

Il s'assit alors et déballa le chiffon tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

il sortit de celui-ci un vieux revolver et le déposa devant moi :

-Je vais être très clair avec vous, j'y ait réfléchi et je me suis dis que moi et ma famille allons quitter les lieux pour quelques temps dès demain.

Je souhaite que pendant ce temps là, vous utilisiez cette objet pour remettre cet ordure à sa place : en enfer, m'avait il déclaré en plongeant son regard dans le miens !

Si vous réussissez à accomplir cela mon ami, je vous garantie que vous deviendrez mon bras droit officiel jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, et l'argent coulera à flot pour vous et moi en plus de la gloire qui vous incombera lorsque nous conteront cette histoire en Grande Bretagne.

Mais que l'on soit bien clair, il me faut le cadavre de ce sauvage; ou bien sinon, cela ne vaudra rien.

Alors, qu'en dites vous ?

La personne calme et rassurante qu'était Monsieur Gotfroi avait à présent laissé place à un homme fougueux et plein de malice.

A ce moment là ma chérie, je m'apprêtais à refuser je le jure sur ma vie, mais c'est alors que dans ma tête s'est mit à défiler tout ce qui avait put se passer la journée durant, les cris, les cadavres, le sang; et je ne sais pourquoi ma tendre; j'ai alors répondus « Oui ».

Je sais ce que tu te dis à présent, je suis fou, je peux y laisser ma personne; mais en y réfléchissant bien c'est l'occasion ou jamais de réussir cette nouvelle vie; et avec tout cet argent et cette gloire, tu pourra venir vivre avec moi dans un château comme celui de Monsieur Gotfroi dès le mois prochain.

-Bien, a-t-il répondu, très bien.

Cet ennemie semble coriace, et je vais vous donner quelque chose en plus de ce maigre pistolet pour l'abattre.

Il fit glisser sur la table, le coffret en bois et l'ouvrit délicatement, je pus voir que l'intérieur était en velours et qu'elle comportait de nombreux ornements.

Il en sortit alors un étrange pistolet : ressemblant fortement à un revolver, il disposait d'un barillet auquel étaient rattaché quatre canons superposés, il possédait une seule gâchette qui semblait devoir frapper au centre de la chambre de tir; un magnifique pistolet sur lequel étaient gravé de gracieux symboles et textes.

Ceci mon ami, a-t-il reprit, est une poivrière.

Ce type de pistolet est très rare, en particulier celui-ci, forgé en Royaume de France par l'armurier du duc d'Aquitaine, il m'a été offert il vingt années de cela, lorsque je me suis marié avec sa fille.

Il y a pour particularité le fait que sa gâchette puisse en frappant le centre du barillet, repartir l'éclat dans tout les canons et ainsi allumer la poudre, pour faire partir les 4 coups simultanément.

Cette arme est assez puissante pour abattre un taureau en un seul tir, mais prenez garde William, chacune des balles que tire ce pistolet est revêtue d'une couverture d'acier; elles sont donc très rares et cher.

C'est pour cela que je n'en dispose que de huit, cela ne peut donc revenir qu'à deux coup; et c'est sans aborder le temps que le rechargement vous prendra.  
Vous ne vous en servirez donc uniquement pour donner le coup de grâce, je veux que la dernière chose que puisse voir ce barbare soit les quatre bouches béantes de cette poivrière prête à l'engloutir.

Je me surprend moi même de la grande netteté de mes souvenir pour toute ces paroles, ma chérie.

Après ce long discours, voyant que je paraissais submergé par les évènements et exténué, Monsieur Gotfroi m'a invité à aller me coucher dans la chambre d'ami avec Jack; tout cela en une journée était trop pour un homme; et par chance Morphée ne m'a pas tourmenté de cauchemar cette nuit.

J'ai du subir un réveil difficile par la haute voix de Sir Alexandre, qui me priait de me lever en vitesse pour aller voir Monsieur Gotfroi.

J'ai alors enfilé rapidement mon habit et dévalant les escaliers principaux de la maison, je me suis retrouvé ainsi face à face avec la famille Gotfroi au complet, qui semblait être en trin d'empaqueter quelques affaires dans de grandes calèches.

Je me suis avancé tout en évitant le regard effroyable que Madame Gotfroi portait à mes vêtements garnis de saleté et de trace de sang et interpella doucement Monsieur Gotfroi :

-Vous partez déja Monseigneur ?

-Et bien mon ami, il me semblait vous l'avoir clairement énoncé hier, mais cela n'a pas d'importance, Sir Alexandre vous as déposé des habits propres ainsi que … les deux pistolets, fit il tout bas... dans la salle à manger.

-D'accord, fit je d'une voix battue, dois je commencer la traque immédiatement ?

-Non pas nécessairement, prenez tout votre temps l'ami, observez le, cherchez le, dénichez le et tuez moi ce salopard.

Et si tout ce passe bien, vous n'aurez plus jamais à m'entendre dire un tel mot.

-Bien, je... vais faire tout cela alors, au revoir monsieur Gotfroi.

J'ai voulu alors partir quand je sentis qu'il m'agrippais le bras, il me confia :

-William, si vous et votre frère êtes les deux seuls survivants d'un groupe de vingt hommes ce n'est pas pour rien, et je doute que ce criminel en veuille uniquement aux gens de sa race.

Sur ceux au revoir, et j'espère à très bientôt.

Ma chérie, un vent tiède s'est levé sur les terres, couvrant le sièges de nuages grisés qui contrairement à ceux de cette nuit, ne laissent s'échapper aucune goutte d'eau.

Il est cinq heures de l'après midi et je suis là, devant une des nombreuses fenêtres de la maison où t'écrire cette lettre.

Les deux armes sont à présent chargés et placés dans des étuis sur ma ceinture, que Monsieur Gotfroi ma donné.

Je ne vois pour l'instant rien, Jack fait des rondes au loin dans les champ à la recherche du moindre signe de vie, accompagné par Sir Alexandre.

Je n'entend rien, pas un chuchotement, pas un crissement; seulement le tic tac de l'horloge de la maison et le souffle du vent.


	7. Chapter 7

Vendredi 31 Août 1767

Ma tendre, mon adorée, mon amour.

Je ne sais comment t'expliquer tout cela, tu ne recevra peut être jamais cette lettre ci.

Comment pourrai je te définir exactement ce qui s'est passé et ce qui va se passé, alors que tu n'as rien vécu de tel, et j'aurai voulu que ce soit aussi mon cas.

Si mes mots se confondent et paraissent troubles, c'est parce que les forces me manques, la douleur qui tout à l'heure était anesthésiée par l'adrénaline me fait à présent souffrir comme jamais une douleur ne m'avait fait souffrir.

Je vais essayer d'utiliser chaque forces restant en mon corps pour t'écrire les mots de cette lettre.

J'étais en train de m'assoupir sur la chaise d'où je t'avais écris ma précédente lettre quand une main sur l'épaule m'arracha à mes soupirs.  
-Will, je vais avoir besoin du revolver, me fit Jack.

-Pardon, lui ai je rétorqué, pourquoi me demande tu ça ?

-Nous cherchons partout depuis environ trois heures avec Sir Alexandre et nous n'avons toujours rien trouvé, le seul endroit que nous n'avons pas vérifié est la forêt, et il est évident que le sauvage est là bas.  
Nous allons donc prendre quelques armes et nous y rendre pour obtenir la peau de ce monstre.

C'est pour ces raisons que je te demande le revolver ?

-Tu as perdu l'esprit ou quoi, dois je te rappeler que ce fou a réussit à tuer à lui seul douze hommes dans la forêt.

-Oui mais aucun de ces hommes n'avait une arme digne de ce nom.

-Le sauvage nous a attaqué avec un canon, ce n'est pas la ce petit revolver qui fera pencher la balance en votre faveur, en particulier si vous vous aventurez dans son terrain.

-Et que proposes tu alors ?

-Nous devons faire ce qui était prévu, attendre la tombée de la nuit puis tenter de l'attirer ici, pour prendre le moins de risque possible.

-Prendre le moins de risque possible ?

Tu n'as que cela à me proposer, une stratégie de lâche, toujours faire des actions à l'abri du danger, toujours se méfier de ce qui pourrait t'arriver.

-Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton Jack, je suis ton ainé.

-Et alors, qu'est ce que cela peut bien me faire, nous sommes à des centaines de lieux de la maison, et personne a part toi ne pourra me reprocher de te manquer de respect.

-Et que feras tu si tu te retrouve seul face à lui à découvert, lorsque tu seras à sa merci ?

-Je me servirai de ce revolver pour le mettre à terre, puis je l'achèverai d'un coup dans la tempe.

-As tu une seule idée de ce que cela peut faire d'abattre quelqu'un ?  
-Et toi en as tu une ?

Un long silence avait pris place car ma bouche ne pouvait le combler, Jack saisit le revolver sur la table et reprit :-De toute façon, nous ne nous aventurons pas loin.

Je le regardai ressortir de la maison, sans un regard, sans hésiter, d'un pas déterminé; tuer le sauvage semblait être la chose qui lui importait, il ne ressemblait plus à mon petit frère si drôle et affectueux qu'il était auparavant, c'était à présent un adulte avide de pouvoir et d'argent qui n'hésite pas à risquer son existence pour en obtenir d'avantage.

Ma chérie, ma chérie, je crois que je ne pourrai jamais te faire comprendre par des mots ce que je ressens en ce moment, jamais autant de larmes n'ont pus couler de mon visage, jamais autant le poids du désespoir ne m'a autant étouffé.

Il était six heures du soir et le soleil commençait à s'écraser à l'horizon, j'étais au dernier étage de la si grande maison, sur le balcon, en train d'admirer l'horizon, le labrador de monsieur Gotfroi qui n'avait pas put quitter la maison, me faisait milles caresses en l'absence de son maître.

Je repensais au massacre : comment un seul homme avait put tuer dans des conditions atroces une quinzaine de personnes, et ne pas réussir à éliminer les deux seul qui n'étaient pas armés.

« A croire qu'il épargne les gens non armés, mais massacre ceux qu'il le sont ! » me suis je dit alors.

Lorsque soudain comme un éclair qui perça mon esprit, un rugissement se fit entendre de la forêt faisant fuir les oiseaux de celle-ci.

-Non ! Hurlai je alors, et comme pris de folie, je saisit la poivrière et dévala les escaliers de la maison, défonça la porte de la terrasse d'un violent coup de pieds et me mit à courir de toute mes forces.

Je ne put stopper cette action que lorsque d'un racine me fit trébucher, je me releva et m'appétais à reprendre la course lorsque qu'un sensation froide coula de mon front tout le long de mon visage.

Sous mes yeux horrifiés, c'était une goutte de sang qui avait parcouru ma face entière, suivie d'une seconde qui emprunta la même chemin, puis un troisième, jusqu'à qu'un véritable petit ruisseau ce forme sur mon corps.

Je relevai alors doucement la tête, très doucement vers en haut lorsque soudain la vision la plus horrible qui m'eut été donné de voir s'offrit à moi : deux corps... dépourvus de peau, suspendus par les jambes à un arbre.

Ma respiration s'accéléra et devint plus forte, un souffle puis un second et je me mit alors à hurler, à pousser un cris d'épouvante.

Le corps aussi torturé et mortifié qu'il était me permettait de reconnaître qu'il s'agissait de Jack, je reconnaissais son visage.

Ma chérie, je ne pourrai vivre une vie normale après avoir vécu et vu cela, et je pense que c'est mieux pour moi.

La vision de ces deux décédés, dont l'essence vitale s'échappait en scintillant à la nuit, créa en moi une fureur tel que ma vision se troublait et que mes larmes et ma sueur se mélangeait dans une immonde sensation.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance à mes yeux, je ne prêtais même plus attention au bruits de la forêt qui portant étaient bien trop proche de moi.

Les affaires et les habits de Jack et Sir Alexandre macérait au sol dans les feuilles et le sang, je vit alors les abruptes formes du revolver qui en ressortait, et sans même y réfléchir je le saisit d'une main et empoigna la poivrière de l'autre et je me mis alors à crier du plus fort que je pouvais : « Allez viens !

Je suis là, je suis la dernière de tes victimes, sors de ta cachette et viens m'affronter.

Je tira un coup de feux du revolver, puis attendis, attendis patiemment, qu'il se passe quelque chose ».

Mais rien la forêt était silencieuse, pas un bruit ne se produisait, et la teinte ocre du soleil couchant avait fait place à un nuit, une nuit bien sombre, malgré les milles joyaux qui scintillaient dans les cieux.

Il n'y avait aucun bruits, aucun chuchotements perceptibles, je ne voyais rien a part les ténèbres, mais lui, lui il me voyait.

Soudain, un glissement métallique se fit entendre, et tomba au loin dans les arbres, une forme inconnue, qui semblait m'emprisonner du regard.

Je restai un moment puis la seule chose qu'il me vint à l'esprit fut de courir dans la direction du château Gotfroi en égaillant la chose de cris pour attirer la bête.

En courant, je me rendis compte que la forêt paraissait plus abrupte et touffue qu'en pleine journée et chaque brindille et branchage par terre se transformait en obstacles pour ralentir ma course.

Quand inévitablement, une grande branche me refit trébucher pour m'écrouler au sol, sachant que le sauvage se rapprochait de moi, je voulu me relever mais une racine avait accroché mon pantalon et l'avait quasiment déchiré en bougeant.

Je m'étais retrouvé ainsi à moitié nu, coincé au sol par mes vêtement, dans cette forêt sombre où un prédateur était à mes trousses.

J'ai parvenu à me libérer en arrachant de mes dents, ce qui restait accroché de mon pantalon, pour finalement me retrouvé en maillot de corps déchiré, immaculé de sang et de crasse.

J'ai alors repris ma course vers le champ de tabac duquel je voyais à présent dépassés les premières plantations.

En courant, le souffle du vent était si fort que je pouvais à peine tenir mes yeux ouverts sans pleurer que plus aucun son ne parvenait à moi excepté ce souffle.  
Une foi arrivé sur la terrasse du château, j'ouvris la porte de domestique qui menait au salon d'un violent coup de pied et la referma en la claquant.

Je m'écroua alors contre celle ci, le visage mut de tristesse et de rage, j'étais tellement exténué que sans m'en rendre compte le moins du monde, je m'assoupis.

Je fus ramené à mes esprits par le son d'un vase que l'on brisait.

Je sauta dans mes gonds, il faisait nuit, il n'y avait pas de bruit, et même le son de l'horloge avait disparu.

Je fus comme parcouru d'un être glacial lorsque je compris que mon revolver n'était plus sur moi : l'étui bien fermé dans lequel il était placé avait été ouvert et vidé, tandis que la poivrière elle était bien sur mon côté, cette créature jouait avec moi, j'en avais la certitude, cette chose n'est en rien un sauvage elle était au contraire très maline et je crois qu'entre moi et elle, je suis celui que l'on pourrait qualifier de ce terme.

J'avais saisit dans la cuisine un couteau bien affuté pour compenser cette perte.

Le bruit venait de l'étage inférieur, je m'en souvenait, j'avançais à pas de loup de l'escalier la poivrière braqué vers l'obscurité.

Lorsque tout à coup, je sentis quelque chose bougé derrière moi, et la mort fila dans les airs, dans de grands jets de sang, et des cris de douleurs.

Je tranchait, coupais, plantais, tuais; je ressentais la rigidité de la chair qui se refusait à laisser pénétrer la lame, et je pris un atroce plaisir à tuer ainsi l'assassin de mon frère.

Je ne pus m'arrêter que lorsque je compris que ma pauvre victime était le chien de Monsieur Gotfroi que j'avais sauvagement agressé.

Je relâchai subitement l'arme du crime et admirait mon œuvre, la pauvre bête était à présent bel et bien morte, des dizaines et des dizaines de plaies étaient grandes ouvertes, partout sur son corps et son beau pelage beige était à présent noircie par le sang dans l'obscurité.

Cette vision aussi écœurante et triste soit elle, me redonna un élan de courage, qui n'avait pourtant aucune logique, j'avais réussie à tuer un chien sans défense et je me pensait capable de pouvoir éliminer la chose, une pensée que ne me parut ni horrible ni stupide sur l'instant, d'autant plus que je ne pouvais me laisser croire que le bruit de verre brisé avait été causé par le chien.

J'ai descendu les escaliers doucement, très doucement en évitant les sons que chaque marche pouvait produire.

J'avais atteins l'étage inférieur, dans le couloir sombre des chambres d'enfants, j'ouvrais méthodiquement chacune des portes des chambres pour vérifier s'il n'y avait personne dedans.

Toutes vides, je m'apprêtais à refermer la chambre du fils de monsieur Gotfroi lorsque je remarquai quelque chose d'étonnant, en pénétrant dans la pièce, je me rendis compte que quelque chose gisait au sol.

En m'approchant de plus près, je vis alors des bouts de verres brisés, sur la table de travail se trouvait la cadre du crabe qui m'avait interpellé, il était brisé et l'animal semblait avoir été vulgairement arraché puis reposé.

Je me laisser hypnotiser par cette vision, ne faisait plus aucun geste lorsque j'entendis un bruit qui raisonna dans la maison, un bruit indescriptible, comme le sifflement d'une flute grave.

Je ne fis plus aucun geste, j'entrepris alors de sortir de la chambre, pour retourner au vestibule de l'entrée, je braquai avec la poivrière tout ce qui brillait et tendait le couteau de cuisine de l'autre main.

Je me trouvais alors dans le couloir qui reliait le vestibule au salon principal de la maison, lorsqu'une voix à peine perceptible se fit entendre mais résonna en mon esprit comme un coup de tonnerre : « Will » avait elle fait d'un ton implorant.

Je ne savais d'où elle avait pris naissance, mais je me précipitai au salon, une foi atteint, je me mis à regarder dans touts les coins, ne laissant aucun détail au hasard; La voix m'était familière, tellement familière que je compris qu'elle ne pouvait venir que de Jack.

Le salon était la pièce la plus grande de la maison, haute de trois étages, large comme une rivière, deux grands escaliers parcouraient les niveaux du bâtiment en spiralée.

La partie face aux escaliers étaient un mur formé de vitrages qui donnait sur le terrasse principal, il n'y avait alors aucune lumière excepté celle du croissante de lune que miroitait la terrasse dans la pièce, en créant une étrange couleur bleutée.

Je montai les marches doucement puis arriva au dernier étage, le rez de chaussée baignait dans l'obscurité.

Je m'appuyais sur la rampe pour reposer mon corps, lorsque soudain.

Il y eut alors un rire, un rire atroce, grave et pervers.

Ce rire ma chérie, n'était pas humain, aucun homme sur terre n'aurait put avoir une telle voix, je peux te garantir à présent que je n'ai pas à faire à un homme mais à quelque chose de bien plus monstrueux, même l'idée d'un démon me paraissait moins effrayante.

Mais yeux voyait flous, mes jambes tremblaient, à ce moment là, j'aurai tout donné pour pouvoir me blottir sous une couverture en attendant que les cauchemars passent, comme un enfant.

Mais rien, j'étais seul dans le noir, avec ce monstre, qui était là, je vis alors une masse bouger dans l'ombre, je braqua la poivrière et tira.

Le coup était si fort que je crus me déboité le bras, et dans un claquement très bruyamment, quelque chose tomba à terre en un grand fracas.

J'observai plus attentivement , et je me rendis que compte que ce qui s'était écroulé, était en réalité un armoire de monsieur Gotfroi qui était disposée dans le salon, elle avait surement dut tomber après avoir été déstabilisée.

Je voulus m'enfuir plus profondément dans l'étage supérieur de la maison quand un suintement résonna.

Une douleur horrible accabla ma jambe, je regardai et vis les deux lames dentelés qui étaient plantés au mur et l'une d'elle avait pénétré le muscle de ma jambe gauche en passant, je poussa un hurlement de douleur et tentai de libérer mon pauvre membre de ce piège infernal.

Je sentis que la bête se rapprochait de moi, je fis alors une chose absurde, pour me libérer des griffes de la lame, je saisis ma jambe à deux mains et la fit de toute mes forces bouger pour que la lame coupe ce qu'il restait de chair entre elle et l'air libre.

Dans un second hurlement de douleur, je parvins me libérer, la silhouette qui arrivait vers moi ne semblait pas pressée.

Je me précipitai tant bien que mal vers la fenêtre la plus proche et de mouvement de folie, me jeta à travers celle-ci.

La chute me parut durer une éternité, et je ne sais comment une foi au sol, j'étais toujours vivant, je pensais m'en être sortit indemne mais je ressens à présent la douleur que me produit ma main gauche cassé, mon entorse à la cheville droite ainsi que la grande fracture que je me suis fait un bassin; j'ai l'impression que milles bouches affamés me dévore sur place en me faisant souffrir le martyr.

Ma chérie, ma tendre, j'ai peut être réussis à ramper jusqu'ici, au cabanon, mais je ne pourrais plus rien faire d'autre.

La créature semble m'avoir laissé un temps de répit mais c'est finit à présent, j'entends ses pas qui se rapproche dehors, je vois mes larmes tombé sur le papier de cette, je vois mon sang qui se déverse abondamment de tout mon corps.

Ma chérie, j'aurai tellement voulu ne pas vivre cela, j'aurai tellement voulu rester en Angleterre et ne jamais pauser les pieds sur ce sol maudit, j'aurai tellement voulu une dernière foi sentir le contact de tes lèvres sur les miennes et voir la beauté des tes cheveux brins sillonner sur tes taches de rousseurs, j'aurai tellement voulu une dernière foi te serrer dans mes bras.

Ma chérie, il me reste encore de quoi faire un tir avec la poivrière, il sera pour lui ou bien il sera pour moi.

Il est là à présent.

Adieu ma bien aimée.


End file.
